Dr. Lusis will be responsible for the day-to-day operation ofthe Program Project, with frequent consultation with the Co-Principal Investigator, Dr. Karen Reue. The Administrative Core has been organized to assist the Principal Investigators in this task. One Administrative Assistant, Melenie Resales is located at UCLA. A committee composed of Dr. Lusis, Dr. Davis and Dr. Pajukanta assisted by Ms. Resales will be responsible for the preparation and submission ofthe human use protocols to the Human Subjects Protection Committee. The three major functions of the Administrative Core are: (1) Administrative: This includes functions which are not routine, but require organizational skills and initiative from our senior administrative personnel. These includes the daily supervision of clerical and accounting functions, but also they include translating into action the decisions made by the Principal Investigators, usually with the concurrence ofthe Internal Advisory Committee, without an undue expenditure ofthe investigators'time. This often requires considerable skills on the part of the administrative assistants to make the detailed changes necessary to redirect the flow of money or effort occasioned by the decision, and to assure that all ofthe Program Project personnel affected by the decision understand the administrative changes. (2) Clerical: Word processing and record keeping aspects of the Program Project must function routinely and accurately if the day-to-day operations ofthe Program Project are to proceed smoothly and well. It is important that competent administrative assistants oversee and participate in these routine operations, providing the essential discipline and continuity required for a successful operation. (3) Accounting: Accurate and prompt accounting is essential for the financial health of the Program Project. All personnel matters for the staff of the Program Project are coordinated by the administrative staff; including hiring, merit increases, and termination of Program Project employees. In addition, the Administrative Core is responsible for ordering and receiving all supplies purchased for the Cores and projects located at UCLA. Melenie Resales, Administrative Assistant to the Program Project, is located in an office adjacent to Dr. Lusis and is responsible for day-to-day administrative details and for expediting the decision made by the Principal Investigators. She will work closely with Ms. Freda Azbijari, an accountant, located and paid by the Dept. Of Medicine. Ms. Azbijari coordinates all UCLA and Cedars-Sinai;expenditures, and prepares each month an updated budget report showing how much has been spent or committed, allowing us to plan and project for the remainder of the budget year. In addition to day-to-day administration and accounting Ms. Resales and Ms. Azbijari will meet biweekly with Dr. Lusis, to discuss new decisions, new problems, and to follow-up on the progress made toward expediting decisions and solving problems. Ms. Resales will prepare an agenda and take notes of the discussion and decisions made at these meetings while Ms. Azbijari will report on the current budget status each month. Another administrative duty is arranging the meetings with External and Internal consultants. In general, these are attended by all Program Project investigators.